


Maybe our last Night

by Shrimpsthings



Category: Nofur - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimpsthings/pseuds/Shrimpsthings
Summary: The company had there last peaceful evening.Nori and Bofur had a moment.
Relationships: Bofur/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Maybe our last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and English isent my first language.  
> Please have mercy me.
> 
>   
> This is for a special friend 💙

The house of the master of laketown had fallen silent. The last of them had fallen asleep either from the alcohol or from exhaustion, all but nori. The red-haired dwarf lay awake on the floor of the great hall in which they had rolled out their sleeping bags and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow the time has come, tomorrow they will face certain death. He was there that day when Smaug attacked the mountain, he had seen what the dragon was capable of and what he was ready to do. Nori rolled on her side, restlessly. Dori slept peacefully, not seeming to be alarmed by the impending danger. Sighing, he turned on his other side. A well-known silhouette stood out against the moonlight in the dark of the room. Bofur was lying next to him, and Nori felt for his friend's hand, something that always gave him security. Bofur was drunk and smacked his lips softly in his sleep. Nori sat up and watched the dwarf in front of him. He was more than his friend, he was everything to him. Nori gently stroked Bofur's cheek as he always did when they were together. It could be our last night together, Nori shot in the head. A thought that drove to my forehead in the cold sweat. Tomorrow he could lose everything that was dear to him. His family, his friends, his king and Bofur. A feeling of nausea settled in his stomach. With trembling hands he took Bofur's hand in his and then slowly leaned forward. He gently stroked his cheek. Bofur grimaced for a moment, then grunted something incomprehensible and opened his eyes. "Nori? Why are you still awake? It's what happened? Are we going to leave? ”Asked the dwarf, drowsy. Nori shook his head then smiled, Nori hated it when Bofur was worried. He tried to shake off all the thoughts that tormented him, it was hard, he began to tremble. "It's nothing ..." he began with a shaky voice. I just can't sleep. ”Bofur felt the influence of too much ale in his head, but even in this stupid state he could clearly see that something was wrong. He sat up carefully. "Nori ..." he began. The red-haired dwarf just shook his head. "It's nothing ..." he repeated stubbornly. Bofur knew Nori too well to believe what he was saying. The toy maker grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him close. "Of course everything is fine, but nobody can say no to a hug." Bofur closed his arms around him and stroked his back. Nori clutched his friend, his whole body was shaking. "This may be our last night together," he began softly. Bofur took Nori's face in his hands, he put his carefree face on and said "Yes, that could be, but then we'll go together." He gently kissed the forehead of the dwarf to whom he had given his heart. “You know, I'm terrified, but I know you're with me. No matter what, I'll be by your side. ”How could Nori forget that. The thief squared his shoulders. "You are right Amrâlimê." He kissed his friend's palm. Then he kissed Bofur. He returned the kiss and snuggled up against the dwarf who meant protection and security with whom he could be as he was. "Bofur, this is the most beautiful" possibly last night "we have ever had." Nori joked and let himself fall back on his sleeping place, pulling Bofur with a soft squeak as he landed on Nori. The two of them started giggling as quietly as possible. Bofur could see his lover's face in the moonlight, he had finally closed his eyes. The toymaker snuggled up against Nori, put his head on his shoulder, and fell asleep. Nori held him tight all night.

The End 


End file.
